


Monster Corvo (Art for "Molded By His Hands")

by happybluemo



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Art, Art for a fic, Monster Corvo, monster corvo attano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 11:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15218294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happybluemo/pseuds/happybluemo





	Monster Corvo (Art for "Molded By His Hands")

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Molded By His Hands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15031187) by [Cannibal_Wings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cannibal_Wings/pseuds/Cannibal_Wings). 



I know it's super low-quality I promise it looks better in photoshop


End file.
